Things We Never Knew
by PoisonParadiseExpress
Summary: I was 16 when I was abducted. I was normal and in love, and nobody knew my life can turn into THIS in a single second; because I couldn't unsee what I'd seen: Tragedy and pain, and those soulless bloodred eyes. But the thing I'll never forget, is how I trusted Hunter Riddle... and how I was saved by a certain Potter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This didn't use to be the first chapter, but I thought it might make things more clear!

Lexa is my OC.

Thanks to Future riter girl for doing this for me!

**Chapter 1- where it started all**

**LEXA'S POV**

"Oh Alec, don't you think we should keep them home just one more year?"

"No, Mai we have to let them go at some point?"

"But, they aren't even 11 yet! Not for another 3 months!"

"Don't we get a say in this?" I asked my parents, who immediately stopped bickering and turned to me.

"Yes, well alright. What do you want to do Lexa?" My mother asked, looking at me with silent, yet pleading brown eyes.

"I want to go, mum" I said, she nodded her head in quiet acceptance. I knew it would be a long ride home for dad, either they'd celebrate the start of our magical education, or mourn the loss of their babies- yes, babies.

"Yeah, I'm going too" Max said beside me, he crossed his arms over his chest to add emphasis. Max and I were twins, though, he is 6 minutes older than me.

"Alright then, you better get on the train before it leaves" Dad said, his pale englishman skin glowed, and his light and happy eyes crinkled at the sides like they always did. Mum had on what I called her 'Mona-lisa' smile, her dark brown lips quirked up just a tad more on the right side than the one on the left. Max and I hugged our parents before turning towards the great red steam engine, no more parents, just my choices, and my freedom.

"ALEXA! MAXIMUS, DON'T FORGET TO WRITE!" Mum shouted, Max and I looked at each other before walking away even faster towards the train.

I was lost. On a bloody train, no less. How does someone get lost on a train? One minute your trying to find the trolley to buy lunch then BAM! Lost-city! For a while now I've wanted to peek in and ask someone where I could find my brother, but I haven't wanted to disturb anyone. I looked through another window just to see one girl staring out the window, I couldn't possibly disturb her. I slid the door open just a tad.

"Come in" she said. I was momentarily spooked, was she a mind reader? Did she actually have eyes in the back of her head? Or was she psychic?

"Before you ask, I saw you in the window" The girl turned around, smiling at me. She had very short brown hair, her bangs kept back with a blue plaid headband. Her blue eyes were sparkly and full of mystery, and she had probably a hundred freckles dotted around her face.

"Well... I didn't want to bother you, but have you seen a boy about yay tall" I indicated his height with my hand "and that looks like me?" I asked, she seemed to be in deep thought for a moment, before she looked back up at me.

"Oh, you're talking about Maximus?" She asked, for the second time in 5 minutes I was spooked again.

"How do you know my brother's name?" I asked her, feeling the urge to slowly back away.

"Your mother shouted it when you two were leaving on the platform, that means you must be Alexa, Hello I'm Erica, Erica Anderson" Erica said holding out her hand, I shook it once before letting go.

"Hey, Call me Lexa" She smiled at me, it looked relatively like my mum's smile, her right raised just a tad more than her left. Maybe I'd keep her around for a little while. "So, how did you remember our names, do you have a really good memory or something?" I asked, she smirked.

"You could say that... Or you could say I just never forget" My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"You don't forget anything? Like, nothing? Nothing at all?"

"Not since I was 5 years old, I can tell you what I had for breakfast on my 6th birthday like it was yesterday" I was certain, I would keep this girl around maybe just a tad longer than I had originally thought. The glass door slid open to reveal Max.

"Hey, Lexa... Meet a new friend?" Max asked me, I looked down and the odd blue eyed girl.

"Yeah, this is Erica" Erica stood up holding her hand out to Max, he shook it once.

"Hello, Maximus, it's a pleasure to meet you" Max blinked a couple times, obviously stunned like I was.

"Um, call me Max"

"No, No I don't think I will" She sat back down, tucking a piece of her short brown hair behind her ear. Crossing her legs she sat down and smiled. I bit my lip to stop the eruption of giggles from bursting out, his face was priceless.

"Well... Um, I" Max seemed to be at a loss for words. Maybe I'd have to call him Maximus every once and a while just to get him to shut up. "Oh, Lexa I made a new friend too, JAMES! Mate, come meet my sister and her wacky friend" I glared a hole in the side of his head, not cool max, not cool. Erica however, stood up and smacked Max on the arm. This time I just had to laugh at his face. I liked this girl, I liked her a lot.

A boy emerged from what seemed to be out of nowhere, he was- or according to me- Very, very handsome. He was tall and had broad shoulders, with a slim amount of muscle, his raven black hair was unkempt but enticing, and his eyes were a shimmering light brown color, like the color of a deer or a stag. I realized this must have been Max's new friend James, wow, Nice taste Max.

"Hello" Erica said to James, Max looked confused before looking over to James. He must have been startled because Max jumped, clutching his heart.

"You okay?" James asked his voice was much more different than my brothers, not laced in irony, or dripping with sarcasm. Just right, it sounded just like music.

"James this is my sister Lexa, Lexa this is James" He did what only could be called a chin nod, while flashing me a gorgeous smirk.

"Hi" James said, we connected eyes for a moment, brown gazed into hazel- but just a moment.

"And this is her very strong and very odd friend Erica, odd girl this is James" Erica glared daggers at Max before standing up and holding her hand out for James to shake.

"Enchanter Mademoiselle" James bowed and kissed Erica's knuckle, Max and I laughed. But Erica smiled brightly.

"Finally, A Gentleman in this compartment" Erica said before sitting back down, I looked over to Max who was red with rage.

"Max, hey, do you need some ice for that burn?" I laughed along with James and Erica loudly, Max glared at James.

"James, outside" Max pushed James outside before slamming the door right in my face.

**James' POV**

She was drop dead gorgeous. I had seen a lot of women, even if I was only 11. My older cousins had magazines, we've watched movies, I have 5 uncles for God's sake! But none, looked like her. Sure, the models were older, but Lexa would get there eventually. That's when I'd make my move, yeah, be the best friend then date her when were 16 or something. Someone's finger snapped in front of my face, I turned my brain on to see Max there with an angry expression on his face.

"Were you even listening to me?" Max asked, I blushed a light pink.

"Sorry, what was that?" I asked, his face suddenly became very smug.

"I have one rule, you cannot, under any circumstances ever fall in love with my sister, or I will hunt you down and slaughter you like a pig, got it?" With that Max walked into the compartment and shut it with a bang.

Aw, damn it!


	2. Chapter 2

_**THINGS WE NEVER KNEW**_

A/N: I own nothing, except four characters.

The POVs switch between James and Lexa(she's my OC)

I have to thank Future riter girl for helping me in writing this story; I really couldn't do this without her!

Chapter two will be up soon!

~PPE

**CHAPTER 2**

**PART 1- WAITING**

**LEXA'S POV**

Prof. Kingston was walking around the lighted classroom, as her high- heels loudly hit the floor. The potions master was very happy today, which was a good sign, hopefully.

"Well my dears." She took a bright look around the class, analyzing her students' faces. "We're going to learn about two important potions today. Can you tell me what this potion is called?" she pointed at a small cauldron, filled with a golden liquid. I can tell it was one of the most beautiful potions I had ever seen. I waited for somebody to answer, but no one seemed to know about the mysterious liquid in that very cauldron.

"No one?" she asked. "Very well. This is called Felix Felicis. Both words mean 'luck' and 'lucky'. This amazing potion makes you lucky for one golden day. Unfortunately, using too much of it is truly dangerous." She looked at us for a second, and then asked: "Aren't you going to take notes?" The whole class started moving, as everyone took out their parchments and quills. Prof. Kingston waited for us to write down all we had learned, and then started to talk.

"Now, this one here is one of the most powerful potions in the world. I believe the girls are familiar with it." Some of the girls giggled. I leaned forward to look inside of the big cauldron, but I didn't manage to do so. "Amortentia!" Prof. Kingston's voice echoed in the big room. "This is the most powerful love potion ever!" Her voice was so excited. "Prof. Kingston?" one of the girls asked. "Have you used this potion yourself?" "Oh yes!" she giggled. "I did once… but this doesn't mean you're allowed to do so too!"

O0O0OoOoO

**JAMES POV**

I was sitting in the common room with Max, trying to focus on my DADA's essay. I actually DID manage to focus for a few minutes, but then… oh well; she arrived, with her long, dark brown hair falling around her shoulders. "Hi!" she called, smiling broadly as she entered the room. "Did you have a good day?"

"Where were you?" questioned max in a demanding way. I rolled my eyes. My best mate became impossible when he started to question his twin sister. This sometimes made me wonder how to even be with … oh never mind. "What do you mean?" Lexa snapped, glaring at her brother. "I was eating dinner. I don't have to tell you EVERYTHING!" She turned around and saw me. "Oh hello James!" She smiled, as if nothing had happened. It wasn't weird though; even I was used to their friendly chitchats every now and then. "Have you seen Erica?" "No." I replied. "She should have gone to the girls' dorm before we came here." "Just as I'm about to do!" She said. "Good night guys!" she ran to the staircase leading to her dorm, and quickly climbed up the stairs. I sighed. Max always went to bed after me… so there was no chance I could tell her at night, after dinner. I had to think of another situation…

… And just as I started to get a bit dizzy and stood up to go to bed, I knew what to do.

OoOoOoOoO

**LEXA'S POV**

'Lexa Winslow' I wrote on the first page of my diary. I turned the page and started writing:

'I'm a brunette, and I EAT. I'm a half blood too, not magically. My mother is an Asian muggle born witch, while my father is an English pureblood. This means I'm not as popular as those blonde, anorexic girls at my school. This doesn't bother that much because I'm not one of THAT kind of girls. I have a best friend called Erica. We were three at the beginning, ME, Erica and Ella Griggs. Ella's parents emigrated to France last year, so she's no longer at my school. I have a twin brother too, Max. A complete idiot, to be honest. All he ever does is being a nosey prat! I don't know why he's like this… I wonder how James can tolerate him. James is my other friend, AND my brother's best friend. He's a really nice person to be with. Anyway, this was me, the first page of my diary.

By the way, I HATE IT when people say I look like my brother!'

I took a look at all I'd written. I rested my back on my pillow and sighed. I never dared to admit my interests about James. I KNEW he didn't feel the same way. Was it because of my looks? Well, I never really cared about my looks that much. I wasn't ugly, I knew that, but I also never tried to SHOW my beauty like some girls did. I mean, unlike most of the sixth year girls in Hogwarts, I still never wore make-up.

"Hello Lexie!" Erica's head popped in, with her wet, short, dark brown hair sticking around her face.

"So you were taking a shower!" I teased.

Erica came in with her long white towel wrapped around her body. She grabbed some clothes from her trunk, climbed up her bed and closed the curtains to put them on. She came out after some minutes, wearing a loose blue t-shirt and red pajamas. "How are you?' she asked as she started brushing her hair. I started to talk:"Oh well, he still hasn't noticed me like that. What SHOULD I do? The next trip to Hogsmeade is this Saturday! I don't want to go with some jerk again!" I sighed. Last time, I went out with a guy called Andrew Hornby. He was a year older than me, and all he EVER knew was about bloody QUIDDITCH! I mean honestly, he was taking me out with him to talk about his skills and such?

And guess what? James was going with one of the most beautiful blondes of the school and they disappeared in a dark corner from the first minute we got there. That was really an off day for me. I spent the whole night crying on Erica's shoulder.

"He **will** ask you out." her voice brought me back to reality. "What?" I asked.

"I said he will ask you to go with him. You just have to give him some time! You know, asking out isn't that easy!"

"Everything is easy for James. Such a thing would be a piece of cake! He's pretty popular you know!"

"I know… but popular people mostly enjoy NORMAL girls, not some stupid anorexic horny rat!"

"Oh, never mind. Who are YOU planning on?"

"Hunter, actually. You see, I still kind of like him…"

"Hasn't he asked you out yet?"

"No… too busy with NEWT I guess; Doesn't have time to think about a girl at all."

Hunter Riddle was the only son of Lord Voldemort. Yeah, the idea's really creepy, and I know you think he's dangerous and such, but after a couple of years, we actually found out that he's even more than kind. There was this Veritaserum incident too, in which he drank a whole cup of it, and admitted that he's really ashamed of his past, and is willing to do anything to fix things and problems his father had caused. We somehow became friends since then. Not REAL friends, the only thing we ever said was a couple of 'Hello' and 'Goodbye' s. Oh, and something else, Erica wasn't with us when he drank that thing, so she's the only one who doesn't know about one important fact: Hunter also admitted that he liked Erica, even loved her maybe, but he was just too shy to tell her!

"Erica, he will ask you out. I promise. But I really think we should sleep right now…" I excused myself, yawning. Erica stood up from her bed and came over to hug me. I hugged back and smiled. She really was a good friend.

"Good night Lexa." She whispered, crawling up her bed. "Good night, Erica." I replied.

And a few moments later, I fell asleep.

OoOoO

**PART 2- COMPLICATIONS AND SURPRISES**

**JAMES POV**

"Mr. Potter! Miss Winslow!" Prof. McGonagall called from our back as we were leaving the school for Hogsmeade.

We both turned on our heels, a bit annoyed. "Mr. Winslow! You come here too!" the headmistress called again. "Yes Professor?" I asked when Max finally reached us. "Is anything wrong?"

"Yes, it is I believe." She frowned. "I've just received a letter from your parents. They have asked me to not let you go to Hogsmeade this weekend."

"But- but it's Valentine's Day!" Lexa protested, not that respectfully.

"I know, miss Winslow. You surely do not need to shout."

"But why aren't we allowed to go?" I asked. This was odd, my parents weren't strict at all, they always gave me the permission to do most of the things I wanted to.

"Your parents," McGonagall started, "Haven't mentioned the reason."

The only word I could think of right now was _shit._

"Off to your common room now!" She demanded, walking past us.

See, a single stupid bloody letter ruined my whole entire day. Just imagine how many chances I had to tell... _her_… how I felt about her. It was Valentine's Day for goodness sake!

"I really don't understand;" Lexa finally broke the silence as we were walking through the great hall. "I mean, I can't think of a single reason why we shouldn't be out with the others right now!" "Neither do I." groaned Max.

Then suddenly, a BRILLIANT plan popped into my head.

"Hey! Why not use the secret passage?" I suddenly shouted. "The one we spotted on the Marauders' Map, Max!"

"Of course! Why didn't we think of that?" Asked Max, his voice almost shaky from excitement.

"Are you going with us Lexa?" I asked. This was stupid, but after all, the passage _was_ really dark and small…_ an opportunity…_

"Actually… no. Sorry guys, but after all this, I guess I'd better stay. Have fun at Hogsmeade." She mumbled, and then weakly waved before leaving us and running towards the staircase leading to our common room.

_Shit shit shit! _WHY COULDN'T I MANAGE TO TAKE HER OUT WITH ME?

Now I was going to spend Valentine's Day with my best mate. The whole school would get the wrong idea… _great._

OoOoO

**LEXA'S POV**

"I'd rather stay." I told myself, so I did so. There was no point going out anyway; especially now that I was going out with James only as FRIENDS.

I reached the staircase and started climbing up. And just as I reached the fat lady, I saw one person I never thought I would see around at THIS day: **Hunter Riddle.**

He was staring at the ground, and I could say he was lost in his thoughts.

"Err… hello?"

My voice made him jump up and look at me with surprise. After some seconds, he suddenly realized he had to answer.

"Hello Winslow. Actually, I was exactly looking for you."

"For **me**? How did you know I wasn't going today?"

"I hoped you wouldn't. Listen, can we… talk, maybe?"

"Um… sure!"

"Let's go for a walk… indoors. I believe the weather outside is quite unpleasant."

So we started to walk, leaving the fat lady on her own- not that she minded at all; she was fast asleep- and reaching the great hall.

"So, Riddle?" I asked. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"Oh, nothing special, just a few questions and stuff. They've been in my head since long ago, and I really needed a wise person to ask them from. These days, you can't find that much people with a bit of brain in their heads! The questions are pretty simple… you just answer them, and then you're free to go. I f only we could- AH, there we are!"

We were actually **nowhere**. Or to be honest, it was just the corridor of seventh floor. "Sorry Winslow." He smiled in apology. "But you should close your eyes."

"Why?" I asked. OK now this was getting a bit weird; I was walking with Riddle, we were on the seventh floor, and he was just asking me to close my eyes. "Trust me." He said; his voice low as if he was somehow whispering. "O-OK." Was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

I shut my eyes and let Riddle tie a piece of cloth on it. I felt him walk away from me; though he came back after a while. "I'm taking you to a place." He warned as he took my hand and slightly pulled me along with him. I only nodded. We took a few steps and then I heard a door open. I had to be a very big one; it's sound told me that. We entered a place lit with candles, I could recognize the light from behind my eye lids. "I'm going to open the cloth, Winslow." He said, and I felt the tie loosen. I opened my eyes. It was a room full of floating candles, with some chairs around and a big table in the middle. The only remaining furniture was a very old and stupid looking closet.

And then I realized a black figure sitting on one of the chairs. It took a few minutes until I recognized her and screamed from disbelief and horror and fright.

Her hair was no longer that black, and had some dark grey highlights in it. She smirked at me with pride. "Well well well, look who we have here, the cute little girl who filthy Potter fell for." She raised her right hand, as she pointed her wand at me. "Petrificus Totalus!" she screamed.

This was how Bellatrix Lestrange welcomed me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just wanted to thank the people who read this story up to here. I'm really sorry for updating so late but I was stuck with my exams you see. Oh and by the way, may I be a bit cheeky and ask you to leave a review? :)

Oh, and in case I wasn't clear inough in the story, the kids are now sixteen. Only the first chapter was about their first year. Sorry if you got confused!

Anyway, I have to thank Future riter girl again. This story would be nothing without her help!

~PPE

**THINGS WE NEVER KNEW**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Erica's POV:**

I hadn't the slightest idea in the world why Lexa enjoyed being lost so much. For the 3rd time today and what was probably in reality the 4,000 time since first year, Lexa was lost. The first time was probably on my own accord, I stopped to look at Hunter for a brief moment while he was lost in his books and parchment. The second was when she had mumbled something about using the lavatory- that was her own fault though, she knows I detest mumbling- I hadn't even realized where she was until she came back glaring at me. The third and final time- I hoped and silently prayed- She just wandered off. But unfortunate for me I was stuck with the odd Creevey boy who was on his very first Hogsmeade trip- as he had told me about 10 times rapidly- that boy was in love with his camera. He took pictures of everything, the buildings, and the people, even one of me for good measure I suppose. Or was it that I was the Famous Harry Potter's oldest son's best friend's twin sister's friend?

Wowza, what a mouthful.  
After shaking the annoying and very strange child- and that was coming out of my mouth- I ran off to our common room, it may have been valentine's day but there was no other person I'd rather spend it with than my best friend- except of course perhaps Hunter. I felt bad for her; she and James would probably never admit their feelings for each other. I remembered everything, thus I remember every time James or Lexa had tried to admit their feelings for each other- so 793 times. Also, Valentine's Day was the perfect opportunity, over a million chances to admit you love someone!  
I climbed up the stairs towards the fat lady with ease; 5 years of step-aerobics had done every Gryffindor a lot of good. When I heard the honey like voice of Hunter Riddle, peculiar since his common room was in the dungeons... also, hadn't he just been in Hogsmeade when I left?  
"Hello Winslow. Actually, I was exactly looking for you." Hunter said, I could almost taste the honey that his voice gave off. The words sunk into my brain, the small piece of my heart that Hunter had a death grip on shattered like glass. Why in God's name would he look for Lexa? Everyone except Lexa knew that she was James property. Property, where had our women's rights gone to?  
"For me? How did you know I wasn't going today?" Lexa said, I tried to figure out how Hunter would know Lexa had left. Had he overheard McGonagall talking? Had he seen me once again looking for Lexa and went to ask her about me? Or maybe had some questions about the defense essay due Monday- that I had finished before leaving for Hogsmeade trip-. I could hear the voice cracks coming already, only happening when she was sad, shocked, or scared. I took a long and deep breath, staying in the shadows I looked at the back of Hunter's oval shaped head.  
"I hoped you wouldn't." Hunter's voice answered. "Listen, can we… talk maybe?" What would he talk to Lexa about that he couldn't with one of the Slytherin girls? I was almost positive that he had no feeling for her; even if he did she would never do anything about it. Lexa was my best friend! We loved each other like sisters and we never did anything to hurt each other… Oh my, I was just being ridiculous.  
"Let's go for a walk… indoors. I believe the weather outside is quite unpleasant." He said. All I could do was to hide myself in a dark corner and wait for them to leave. I really don't know why but… I started following them automatically. My feet were taking me with them, tracing my best friend's footsteps. Hunter was talking about some stuff related to the brain and a couple of questions. I didn't really get a word, though. We walked for a couple seconds until we reached the seventh floor. I immediately disappeared in the shadow of the wall, I peeked my head out just a bit so that I could only just see Hunter and Lexa  
"Sorry Winslow." He smiled in apology. "But you should close your eyes." Why? Why would he- Was he going to kiss her? Oh Gods I hoped not, that would make things sufficiently awkward between us, what if she didn't even tell me; it could end our friendship. Also, I'd be seeing it so I'd forever have nightmares about my Ex-best friend and my first and only crush... I was being ridiculous again, wasn't I?  
"Why?" she asked. OK now this was getting just a tad bit weird; she was walking with Riddle, we were on the seventh floor, and he was just asking her to close her eyes. "Trust me." He said; his voice low, almost in a sexy whisper.  
"O-OK." Lexa said quietly, her voice cracked, I couldn't believe my ears. Lexa never truly says what she wants, she is a strong girl, I don't doubt it for a minute, just that... she never really DOES the things she wants. I could still remember our first day. When Maximus started saying nonsense about me, she just glared at him. Though it was the most dangerous glare I had ever seen, it wasn't much better than what I did; I slapped him on his arm. I had to focus on Lexa right now, so that if things got... Out of hand, I could quickly step in. I watched the boy I liked so much as he carefully wrapped a green and silver silk cloth around Lexa's eyes and tied it in an excruciatingly tight knot. He walked to the center of the hallway, closed his eyes, and begun walking. After passing that very spot for three times… I bit my bottom lip so hard it bleed, I just had to stop myself from gasping.  
A giant door appeared in front of them.  
He walked towards Lexa and slowly took her with him. They entered the room together, and the door was closed behind them with two heavy thumps. I carefully walked towards the door to listen to whatever they said. This felt very strange, I wasn't afraid- I was never afraid. More as if I was Hogwarts's Nancy Drew, she was never afraid only suspicious.  
Out of the blue I heard a muffled scream, it was laced with panic and fear; as if someone was being tortured… A couple seconds later the scream started again, this time halfway through the voice cracked. My best friend would be tortured to insanity if I wasn't fast enough, I paused midway down the corridor for a moment- was this Hunter that was torturing her? I held a hand to my heart; never again would I let another man trample on my heart again. Hunter Riddle was dead to me; I had to save my best friend. I just found myself in Hogsmeade a couple seconds later, screaming for James and Maximus to help me.

**James' POV:**  
I officially hated Valentine's Day. I think I was having the least romantic day on the planet; spending the whole day at Zonko's or Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes isn't exactly what people do on this day, is it? It was sickening to see everybody cuddled up with their love, or tart of the week; while I, James Potter stood without a girl in sight. Still, this was me, walking down the street with my best mate, looking at the shops and stuff. We couldn't even have a butterbeer at the three broomsticks, because the whole school would get the wrong idea. As long as Lexa was in the castle NOT snogging anybody I think I'd be fine.  
I hated that I couldn't even talk to Max about it. He was my best friend but he was much too over protective about his baby sister, even if she was only six minutes younger than him. Every time we walked by one of those super girly café or something, I couldn't help myself from imagining her with me in one of them. I had such a great plan: walk around and shop a little (she wasn't a kind of girl to waste your money on girly trash. The things she liked the most were the stuff at my Uncle George's shop.) Then having a drink at the three broomsticks, and hiding in a dark corner together for the final ending. But the key point that took me days to organize was getting Erica to somehow lure Max away so I could make my move on Lexa, and let me tell you Erica was a tough person to budge but the second I mentioned Lexa's happiness she agreed right away.  
That would be definitely the best day ever, but right now, it was ruined by her DEAR parents' letter. I never her, and never had she been obedient once in her life. Maybe I could sneak in through the tunnel and go get her, that'd be romantic; Right?

"JAMES! MAXIMUS! HELP! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?" Erica screamed looking around for max and I. Everyone looked at her like she had lost her marbles, which we had known she never even had.  
"After all these years mate," I sighed as I looked at Max "I guess you were right about her being weird."  
"She probably lost her crystal ball or her Black cat" I laughed along with max before two tiny but strong hands grabbed the collar of our robes and pulled us back.  
"WASN'T I CALLING YOU, YOU FEEBLE MINDED IGNORAMUS'? RUN, LEXA'S IN DANGER!" the motors of my brain started to work as fast as possible. Lexa was in DANGER? But- but how? Before I could think of anything, I was pulled back again. Erica was running, and Max and I were almost falling on the ground.  
"Erica! Wait! Let go of us so we can run properly!" Max yelled, struggling to pull himself out of her grasp. He was panicking, and I knew it. Nothing was more important to him than his baby sister's safety. Through all these 6 years we were together, I'd never seen him this worried. I wasn't any better though. Lexa was in danger, (though I had no idea how the bloody hell can someone be in danger at Hogwarts) and I was the one who was going to save her. I know I shouldn't be thinking about this but… it was an opportunity!  
Erica had let go of our robes, and we were rushing back to Hogwarts. I could barely breathe and I really needed to stop running, but the look on Erica's face made me speed up. I had to admit Quidditch had done Max, Lexa, Erica and I quite well. Hogsmeade was a couple miles, and we reached Hogwarts in about 10 minutes  
"James-" Erica breathed "owl- an adult- you –come to- corridors- seventh floor. I'll take Maximus." with that, she pulled him along with herself, storming up the stairs and cursing Max for his weight. I wanted to laugh at this, because he's not fat at all and he plays Quidditch, but there wasn't any time for that. I ran up the staircase leading to the fat lady to owl my father and Uncle Ron.  
For the first time in my whole entire life, I was scared. Not for me though, but for the life of the Woman that I loved.

**Lexa's POV:**  
pain… and nothing else. I was being squeezed, crushed, scarred, injured, and torn at the same time. I could hear a sharp insane laughter and a male's voice from far. The pain increased to no end… and suddenly, like a breeze of wind it was gone.  
"Take a little break, girl;" Bellatrix said calmly, but I could hear the anger and insanity coming from her voice. "We need you alive"  
I tried to sit up. The full body bind curse was no longer working; instead, my muscles and bones were ached. I felt like using some of my Father's choice swear words, but if I did she'd know I was in pain- I couldn't let her win. So I stayed on the ground quietly, preparing for the pain to come again.  
"But you promised you won't hurt her! You said you'll only ask questions!" Hunter screamed, his voice wrapped in disbelief.  
"Shut up boy!" Bellatrix screamed as she pointed her wand at him "You dirty little creature are so in my way! You're not worth being the Dark Lord's son. You disrespect him like nobody has ever done before. HOW DARE YOU? CRUCIO!"  
Hunter fell on the ground next to me, struggling and panting as he moaned and yelled. It looked disgusting, seeing someone suffer like this. "Stop it!" I almost begged "what do you want from us? Why are you doing this?"  
"Because you don't tell me the truth, do you? I was clear enough I believe; spit it out before I curse you again! Do you want to have the same fortune Granger had? I gave that filthy mudblood a good lesson… and I can say I'd never had this much fun." Fun? She thought of cursing children of fun? I truly hoped she wasn't a mother.  
"I'm not telling you anything!" I said. My voice was cracking and I was almost bursting into tears. I couldn't let them win. I was afraid, terrified even, but I couldn't let them see that. I knew what she wanted, she knew what she wanted, I had what she wanted, and she'd do anything to get what she wanted.  
"Oh I see." She smirked. "But I'm MAKING you say it! CRUCIO!"

The pain returned again. and again, and again. It increased with every wave of her wand, making its way through my bones, tearing my body into pieces, and crushing my ribs and heart. I couldn't breathe, my heart wasn't able to beat anymore… and the pain was over again. Tears were silently rolling down my cheeks and I was staring at her with hate and disgust  
"You hate me, don't you?" She said, smirking devilishly as she showed me her teeth. "Oh, I believe he's had enough." Another wave of her wand and Hunter was trying to get up like I did.  
I didn't know what to do. Did I have to spill it out? No, if I did, the whole Wizarding world would be in the third Wizarding world war.  
My mother was pregnant during the second war; still she fought along with the others. The healers at St. Mungo's believed that my mother might have been shot by an unknown curse or something, that's why I was like this. I often had dreams… that were real. James said his father had the same thing with Voldemort, but that's different. That was because of his scar, and he saw through Voldemort's eyes. It wasn't the same by me… as I said, the things I saw felt like watching a movie. (the things we watched at my grandma's; My mum's mother.)  
And they were the reason why Bellatrix wanted me. I knew things she didn't know about, or didn't have enough information about them. It was safer if she didn't know; she and the Malfoys were the only people who could make those evil plans possible, therefore, I couldn't risk the whole world's lives by giving the information away.  
I couldn't tell her about the Death Eaters' plans on braking in the ministry of magic.

The Death Eaters were taking revenge, and the only person who could make it possible for them was the completely insane woman who was glaring at me at the moment. Still, they didn't want her and the Malfoys to know anything about it; The Malfoys had shown how wrong it is to trust them, and Bellatrix would want to lead them if she learned about it. These were their reasons anyway. And here I was now, eye to eye with the only person who had the strength and potential to fight the whole ministry by herself.  
"I don't care if this boy gets killed; He was supposed to be the Dark lord's successor! The one to lead us to victory and the boy won't even hurt a fly! He's far too worthless. But you… should speak before you die." She pointed her wand at me, I tried to take in as much pain free moments as I had.  
"I'm not saying a word!" I almost screamed, knowing the fact that I'll be crucioed another million times if I keep holding my mouth shut. But this didn't happen. Instead, she took a step away from the place Hunter and I were, and shook her head: "You seem to be more stubborn than I thought; but I'm going to show you who's boss."  
I could tell, that evil smile she wore was the most dangerous one I had ever seen.

**Max' POV:**  
My baby sister, my first friend, the one who knew almost all of my secrets was in danger. I still couldn't figure out how it had happened, or why James was supposed to owl the whole universe, or why this girl was pulling me along the stairs like we were being followed. But I wasn't an idiot after all, I could feel she's panicked. I could wear that smirk I always wore around her and tell her that she's acting like a maniac, but the Erica I came to know is by far the most fearless person I know; her memory allowed her to have loads of information about anything around.  
This must be really serious. Maybe she fell down a bunch of stairs and is unconscious; No she would have gotten Madame Pomphrey. Maybe she had drunk some draught of living death; No, she would have gotten Slughorn. Maybe she touched some poisonous plant in herbology; No, she would have gotten professor Longbottom... but then why would my sister be in danger?  
We reached the seventh floor, and I heard her gasp in shock. "The- the door! it was just here… I swear, just...Vanished!" she spoke, widening her eyes and staring at a certain spot on the wall. I savored this moment and forgot that my baby sister was in danger, this was just too sweet. I knew something that unforgettable Erica didn't! Thanks to one James Potter being my best friend, I, for the first time in my life, understood her crazy big words and odd sayings.  
"She's in the room of requirement!" I said. "We wait for James and then we try it."  
"What on earth are you going on about Maximus?" Erica asked, not even getting a word. As soon as I opened my mouth to explain, James appeared in front of us.  
"Okay guys; hurry!" he panted, trying to catch his breath as fast as possible. "She's in the R.O.R!" I said. Erica still looked confused; she hated not knowing what was going on. James and I ran to the part of the wall where the door would appear, and I let him do the walk.  
After the third round, the door appeared, and Erica gasped again.  
"Hurry!" I called to Erica. I looked at James and he nodded, so I opened the door.  
In front of me stood a woman with long black, crinkled and dirty hair; looking much like the woman on the wanted posters for escaping out of Azkaban... Holy **! That was Bellatrix Lestrange, with my baby sister looking pale and weak, and an unconscious Hunter Riddle. Lexa was struggling, although it looked like every bit of her movements caused her lots of pain. Bellatrix took an evil look at us, her eyes filled with joy and something I can only relate to her dark soul, and pressed Lexa and Hunter's hand to a small, old, glowing figure. She smirked again and put her own hand on the other side of it. And before we could do anything, they disappeared.  
"NO!" James, Erica, and I yelled at the same time.

I should have known; that blue glow could only come from a portkey.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm deeply sorry for updating so late. I hope you will forgive me! :S Anyway, I just wanted to say that I'm doing my best to make the characters sound like normal, English, Hogwarts students, not American highschoolers! I don't mean to offend American people, its just that since everybody's British in the HP series, I thought it's better to keep everything like that.:)

I need to thank my beta, Future riter girl again.

**THINGS WE NEVER KNEW**

**CHAPTER 4**

**James' POV:**  
"James! I'm talking to you!" Erica's voice brought me back to reality, snapping her fingers in my face "Go get McGonagall and see if your parents are there! Hurry!" She pushed me towards the stairs; my feet moved me towards the office. I knew everybody was freaking out, Max was holding it all in as per usual, I was just taking it all in. But not our genius, she was freaking out; that was a bit of a sign for me that things were really bad. My brain was working at a thousand miles a minute as I jumped over a couple trick stair cases, and slid down some banisters.  
This could not be happening; not at ALL. How did that woman get in the school? I mean, her 'Have You Seen This Witch' posters were all over Hogsmeade! I didn't really care if she just came to Hogwarts because there were plenty of teachers around who could defeat her but… taking Lexa? She really knew how to push my families' buttons, didn't she? But, if this was just a fluke and she was just looking for good looking girls to abduct; I could give her a whole bunch of hotties.  
Hunter was with Lexa too. That made it more complicated, because those two had hardly ever spoken a word together. Maybe a couple 'Hi' and 'Goodbye's, but… what if Lexa sent that letter herself to 'hook up' with Hunter? This seemed more believable, they had gone to the room of requirement together to make out or something else (dear god, not something else!) In peace because that oh so perfect Hunter Riddle didn't want to get caught, but Bellatrix Lestrange had ruined everything. I still couldn't figure why Lexa fancied Hunter… what kind of a bloody name is that anyway? James Sirius is FAR more attractive than that!  
I reached the great hall. My eyes scanned the place wildly, looking for our strict headmistress or even our sickly thin DADA professor. I sighed after a coupe seconds; neither was there. I searched almost everywhere, but I found nobody. Then it hit me, it was the last week of the term; the professors were in Hogsmeade too.  
"James!" Lily's voice yelled from my back... Wait a minute; LILY'S? I turned around to face Lily, Louis, Albus, Rose, and Roxanne. "What ARE you doing here?" I asked.  
"What's going on?" Rose demanded, her voice sound even bossier than usual.  
"Yeah, why was Erica yelling all crazy like?" Roxanne asked, looking at me. The others nodded, waiting for me to explain.  
"Bellatrix Lestrange has abducted Lexa and Hunter, Erica and Max are upstairs- Oh god! I left those two alone she's probably killing him! - They're waiting for me to find McGonagall and bring her back along with my mum and dad and probably Aunt Ron and Uncle Hermione and I think Lexa's in love with Hunter and I'm freaking out because I'm just realizing now that I'm in love with Lexa and everything's screwed up! And I think Max stole my underwear again!" I spoke this all in one big breath, talking quickly. The others nodded on, but I think only Rose knew what was actually happening.  
" So look, guys, I really don't have time…" I said, turning around and dashing up the stairs another time. I heard them follow and after a second, Albus reached me. "We're helping you, James; we're going with you."  
"But you're too young, and I can't let you-"  
"But you can't face that woman alone! And you at least need Rose's brain!" Louis reasoned. They were right, the more we were the more luck we had; they left me no choice. Damn I hated it when they were right!  
"Alright everyone, to the seventh floor!"  
**Lexa's POV:  
**"More child? Do you wish for more?" Bellatrix screamed; I stayed silent. I knew better than to speak. After being cursed with the cruciatus curse so many times the pain stayed just a little bit. I found myself back in the dark and seemingly soul-sucking basement, sometimes it changed. One time it was my childhood bedroom, another it was Erica's kitchen, and the most common though, was James's backyard. What was unusual was a man; he was standing right next to Bellabitch.  
The man had long white hair walk and he was slowly creeping up towards me, his lips crooked up in a disgusting smirk. "How I hate half-bloods, they represent what's wrong with our pure-blooded society." He said. His voice seemed just like the house; dark and soul-sucked. I looked over at Hunter, but I couldn't read his facial expression.  
The same thing seemed to repeat over and over in my head "Erica would know what to do, She'd be her usual Genius self." But not exactly in THIS situation. It was pathetic… I didn't even have my wand with me to protect myself, and my body was so ached that just one small curse could make me tell them everything I had tried so hard to keep in.  
"I suggest you spill it out, young lady." He said in his horrible voice. "My sister- in- law becomes a bit dangerous when she waits for too long." To add point to his comment, she grinned wildly showing mangled teeth with cavities and probably bugs.  
I stared at his face; feeling the agony and pain fill my eyes. I didn't want to look innocent, this was happening automatically. " I have nothing to say!"  
"You blew your chance then. Bella, she's all yours." the pale man said with a disgusting tone, and disapparated.  
Here I was now, all alone with a deeply insane witch and a young wizard whom I wasn't sure whether to trust or not. "Hmm, since you won't speak, I don't need you... what to do? Oh how about... CRUCIO!" she shrieked loudly.  
The pain smashed me like a heavy rock; I could only hear my own screams and Bellabitches hysterical yet very loud and annoying laughter. I struggled over and over, until it stopped. I was panting as I tried to sit up, but it was just useless. My body was too damaged to do anything. I was lying on the ground, little moans escaping my mouth as I breathed in and out, and I was wondering, why didn't Hunter do anything? I was being cursed to death while it had just happened to him once. I knew he was a Slytherin but they could be good too! Or at least Scorpius seemed to be a nice person… But then again so did Hunter.  
Bellatrix left us like that for a moment. She cast the body bind curse on me before heading to another room. "Don't you dare move; I'll be back to hear you ANSWER!" she said and turned her back to us, her long black dress dancing around her feat as she marched away.  
I turned my head to see Hunter staring at the ceramics on the floor. "Why- don't you do something? She didn't even lock your body!" I said, my voice cracking from all the pain. "Use your wand!"  
"What CAN I do? I can't fight back; she'll kill me!"  
"But- but you know too many spells! You spent half of your life in the library!"  
"She's too powerful! I can't just-"  
"Fine, I'll get killed. Let the whole world know who Voldemort's son REALLY is."  
I had gone too far. He looked hurt, really hurt to be direct.  
"You know how I feel about my… about him. Veritaserum doesn't lie!"  
"Well then prove it!" I almost screamed.  
"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" came the woman's voice, her body following behind. I saw Hunter stand up, squeezing his wand in his right hand.  
"You want to protect that filthy thing?" Bellatrix laughed insanely. "Well then, let's see what you can do." But before the boy could do anything… "SECTUMSEMPRA!"  
"PROTEGO CONTRARIUM!" Hunter said, the curse reversed and at the very last second Bellatrix ducked and she spell shot right into the wall. She laughed as she got up; her black irises seemed even more demonic than before.  
"You know boy, we could use you... Even just your name, we could rule the entire Universe. You wouldn't even have to flick your wand; you wouldn't kill anybody Hunter... You could just read your books, but the orders would be yours... and mine of course, but they'd only be suggestions?" Bellatrix smiled, it made me shiver. Hunter seemed to be torn, he was probably thinking about the lives he could save.  
"Hunter, if you wanted we wouldn't kill ALL the Mudbloods... We could save a couple... Like that half-insane brown eyed Gryffindor you've been eyeing for the past... 5 years, was it now?" Hunter's eyes connected with Bellatrix's eyes. That was her big card, the one that she had been saving up all along... Wait. Half-insane Gryffindor? Did Hunter... NO WAY! Even in these circumstances I almost managed a smile, Hunter had a crush on Erica from a far and vice versa, both had been waiting for the other to take charge.  
"You could be merciful, show everybody you're not your father... C'mon Hunter, besides you think the Mudblood will take you know that you've taken her best friend? The only way you'll convince her is if we kidnap her and you rescue her or- AH!" Bellatrix ducked again right before a bright white light shot out of his wand.  
"I'm NOT my father... and I'll prove it to you! Bet my father never did this!" then the battle began. Red curses shot out of Bellatrix's wand while a multitude of colors shot out of Hunters, most of the spells I didn't even understand. That's when I realized Hunter was a spell inventor, the white spell, the way he had specialized the protego spell, and most of the ones he was yelling at Bellatrix.  
She shot one single blue spell out, which Hunter dodged easily. But on the back wall behind him a mirror appeared, before I could warn him Bellabitch shot out the strange Sectumwhatever spell that Hunter dodged again but then it hit the mirror and then hit hunter in the back.  
If I'd had enough energy I probably would have screamed. Blood flooded out of various scars and bruises, causing him to fall down. My eyes had widened. This… this was dark magic, but what kind of monster would create such a spell? Hunter was losing too much blood, and too fast might I add. In another couple minutes, maybe 10, Hunter Riddle would be dead. His eyes fell shut as he slowly sunk to the ground on his back, passing out.  
"Just you and me…" the witch smirked dangerously. I swallowed.  
**Erica's POV:  
**This was taking too long; he had to be back already! "Maximus!" I yelled "Do something! Why isn't he back?"I spoke this in a rush. I paced back and forth like I had been for the past 10 minutes. _Stupid castle with so many stupid steps_.  
"How am I supposed to know?" he protested.  
"Well, he happens to be your bloody best friend!" I snapped. This wasn't good at all; Lexa was being tortured and I was swearing... bad combination. At the back of my mind I was thinking about Hunter. A part of me thought maybe he was innocent in all of this, while another thought I was being a fool. Then another was wondering why James was lollygagging, I mean, he claims to like her and he wastes 10 precious minutes!  
"Max! Erica!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I saw James, followed by… Oh sweet Godric. That IDIOT!  
"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BRING YOUR PARENTS AND MCGONAGALL! WHAT IS THIS? WE ARE NOT DUMBLEDORE'S BLOODY ARMY! YOU WANT THEM TO RISK THEIR LIVES TO FACE OFF AGAINST THE CRAZIEST WITCH ALIVE!" I ranted. Everybody but Maximus and James seemed rooted in place and fascinated with their shoes. But Maximus and James were quite used to my tyranny.  
"All the professors are at Hogsmeade!" Roxanne explained "besides, we are NOT kids, we can help you!" My brain started analyzing the situation. James, Max, Lexa, and I couldn't defeat Bellatrix Lestrange on our own, even if Hunter was on our side and decided to help- our chances were slimmer than a Pico meter. They were our only hope. "Oh alright! But we have to search the room in case there is anything left behind. We have to divide ourselves into pairs. Roxanne and Louis, Rose and Albus, Lily and Maximus, and I'll go with James." I saw the faint blush on Lily's cheeks. I knew she had a crush on Max.  
We carefully entered the room, each group searching a corner. "… I know how to make it; I read it in a book…" I heard Rose explain from a distance. I also heard Lily's giggle and Max's laughter; I felt like glaring at them, my best friend was missing people! This is not a chance to hit on each other! "I never noticed…" James muttered. "But I'm not against it; unlike Max…"  
I ignored him. We kept looking around until Louis started shouting with mixed French accent: "le voila! On avez trover quelque chose! We found something!" We all gathered in front of the door as they came along with big smiles on their faces, a big cup with a pale blue glow floating in the air in front of them. "Great!" exclaimed Max "Now everybody hold on to a corner so we can go!"  
"Wait! We have to get Lexa's wand!" I said. Rose smiled: "Oh, don't bother yourself. Accio Lexa's wand!" Louis opened the big door. I saw my best friend's wand fly into the room, and get caught by James. "Good." He said "Now let's go!"  
I closed my eyes as my finger was pressed to the cup. Then suddenly my finger seemed to be stuck; we were leaving Hogwarts! "We're breaking over 46 rules!" I heard Rose scream. Any other circumstances I'd be freaking out almost as much as Rose, but this was Lexa we were talking about. And if Hunter Riddle had used his sexy man charm to lure me into a trap that took me out of Hogwarts and maybe to a secluded cave or in an old house somewhere I'm sure she would have rescued me... The question was if I'd want to be saved.  
After minutes of twisting, twirling, and spinning in the air, we fell on the ground. I stood up to rub my knees and wipe the dust off of my robes when Lily gasped in horror. My head rose automatically to find out about our location… Were those Peacocks in the lawn?  
"Malfoy manor…" Rose muttered, worryingly.  
**Lexa's POV:  
**Hunter was lying in a puddle of blood; his head had hit the wall hard and he was unconscious. Bellatrix was pointing her wand right in my face. "The Cruciatus curse is my specialty. I have cursed many people with it you know; I've almost killed a family." Her voice was too calm, as if she was talking to me about baking a cake; and that scared me to death. "So, according to that, I suggest you talk before I give you the same fortune. Killing you will take no time; I'll get the memory anyway."  
I had only two options left: either spill everything out and live, or keep everything in and die; but if I did tell her, a whole world could be killed, so compared to that, my life was no price to pay at all. So… these were my last seconds. A deep sorrow filled my veins; I wanted to cry. I tried to memorize the feeling of breathing, touching something…  
I should have told people how I loved them; my parents, Max, Erica… James…  
my grandmother always used to say: "Stick to life before it's over." And now… I could feel it; I was sticking to every last second of my life. I felt the warmth of fresh tears on my cheek.  
"I see, you choose to die. Very well then!" the woman shrieked and laughed, her voice filling my ears. She raised her right hand, her wand's direction never leaving my heart. "Avada-"  
"NOOO!" I heard a male's voice, and my heart jumped. It was James! "Protego!" somebody yelled, setting an invisible shield between me and Bellatrix. I was crying from happiness, my heart beating faster than ever. But it was almost as if someone had shot liquid calming agents into me, I knew I'd be safe now. I saw Erica, James, Max, Roxanne, Louis, Rose, Albus, and Lily enter the- what I now realized was a basement.  
Max had a jumble of emotions probably playing underneath his skin, but he was trying to keep his poker face on, and I could see a bit of concern seeping out. He was staring at me in a way he never used to do before. "Lexa…" he mouthed quietly.  
Erica was shocked, that was clear as day. I could see how heartbroken she was through her eyes. She was playing with her hands; the thing she did whenever she was worried, and her eyes flickered between Hunter and I, which somehow let me know that she was relieved that he was on our side. Yet she was concerned because of the puddle of blood that now surrounded and had his clothes drenched. She gave me that crooked Mona Lisa smile, her warm brown eyes silently telling me things would be alright.  
James was holding Lily's hand as his eyes scanned the place; he was shocked, just as I was when we got here. I could see the hurtful and worried look in his eyes when he looked at me, and it just broke my heart. They all thought wrong; they thought Hunter and I were together.  
"Oh look;" The woman smirked. "Your little friends are here to protect you! But, I don't think it will be fair if we fight like this…" she turned her back at me, facing my friends. "That's why MY friends, are here too."  
A whole group of the most dangerous Death Eaters entered the room. They were only six but they were the scariest ones I had ever seen. Bellatrix wore an evil smile before pointing her wand at James: "Let the battle… BEGIN!"  
Red and green curses flew across the room. I slid next to Hunter so they couldn't hit me; I couldn't fight back if they did. The blood seeped into my clothes; it was gross, but it was better than dying.  
Rose and Louis were fighting Fenrir Greyback together. Albus was casting any spell he knew on an ugly man, and Lily's red hair was flying in the air like flame as she cast the body bind curse on a tall Death Eater.  
"Stupefy!" Rose and Louis shouted together, and I watched the werewolf as it fell on the ground. It wouldn't be long until he stood up again, but still, it was good enough to see him motionless for a little while. Things were going pretty well, nobody was that much hurt yet, though I was worried like hell for all of my friends. "Lexa! I've got- your wand!" James said in between shooting spells. But Bellatrix heard him, and before he could do anything… "STUPEFY!" she screamed, pointing her wand at my heart.  
And the last thing I knew, I was falling into a deep, endless darkness.

**James's POV:  
**She stupefied her! How could I let this happen? I felt an unknown anger rage inside me and flow through my veins. "Expelliarmus!" I shouted and watched her wand fly through the air, my hand catching it victoriously. "HAA!" I shouted; but my happiness didn't last very long. I heard someone scream on my left, and I turned my head to see Rose in Greyback's arms. He was leaning his head towards her neck… "Relashio!" I yelled, causing him to fall on the ground. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" added Rose, smiling faintly before getting back to another Death Eater. And then, Lily got hit with an unknown curse and fell on the ground. My brotherly instincts kicked in as lily's head hit the concrete floor. My hands were shaking; this was my entire fault. I had let them go with us; I had let a FOURTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL fight along with me. All because I was too worried about the girl I loved… oh holly shit; what had I done? Roxanne immediately pulled her aside, next to Lexa and the girlfriend stealer.  
We continued fighting, angrier than ever, our curses hitting any possible spot of a Death Eater. I didn't care if I got killed; my sister had been hit with a curse I didn't even know what, and the girl I loved was as pale as snow, and I had no bloody idea how many times she had been crucioed. But if I was about to die, I had to fight as well as I could before leaving everything behind. This wasn't a fair battle anyway; a whole herd of Death Eaters against eight kids!  
"Reducto!" yelled Albus, causing a part of the ceiling to explode and fall on the tall man in front of him. Never in my life had I been proud of my baby brother, except for now. "YOU FILTHY HALF- BLOODS!" shrieked the crazy woman who stood in front of me. "NOOOW!"  
An army of Death Eaters arrived at the place. They ran in from any open door, surrounding us in a tight circle. They were all yelling as they came, pointing their wands at us. They surrounded us, forcing us to huddle up; protecting Lexa and Hunter in the middle. We had no chance defeating them; we would all die. I looked at Rose, hoping to find an answer. She was muttering something to herself, surely reviewing all the spells and curses she can use in this situation. Erica for once was not being her crazy brainy self, though I did look a bit weird. She had her eyes closed and she was muttering something under her breath... Was she praying? I didn't even know she was religious.  
Bellatrix Lestrange raised her hand, quieting the herd. A deathly silence filled the room.  
"Fellow Death Eaters;" she began "you all had planned to break in the ministry. You were too dumb to notice the fact that without ME, you'll never be able to succeed." Some of them started protesting, but she silenced them again: "Still, I, the most trusted and loyal servant of the dark lord, have brought the one of the most hated people to this house. I give you, James, Albus, and Lily POTTER!" the whole place blew up; some were yelling, some shooting spells, some glaring at me… "Kill them! Kill the creatures!" A man shouted, his yellow teeth glowing. "I will;" Bellatrix smirked "with my OWN hands." Rose and Roxanne gasped; Louis and Max just sort of stared at the two of us. Erica had her eyes open again, and for once she was at a loss for words.  
They wanted to kill me. But then, I made this even sweeter I brought my siblings. We were their most hated enemy's son. We belonged to the boy who lived, died, lived again, and killed the dark lord. And if he wasn't there to be killed, we were instead.  
I was there to be killed. It was part of the plan.  
The whole place was staring at me; even the walls and ceiling if they had eyes. The witch was wearing a disgusting victorious smirk as she walked forward towards me. "Say your last words, boy." She demanded. I frightfully swallowed. Was this really the end of my happy life? I started to talk, my voice all shaky and cracking: "I- I…"  
"Bellatrix, I'm afraid... it hasn't been long enough to bear to see that god awful face again." Bellatrix's eyes left my face to stare at a spot above my head. I turned around as my heart was jumping in my chest to see… My father! Along with Mum, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, most of the Weasley clan, and a bunch of strangers.  
"THE ORDER OF THE PHEONIX?" Bellatrix screamed in disbelief. I was wide eyed; I couldn't believe my luck. I was still alive, and I would remain like this! YEEEEAAAAAAH!  
The battle started over in a single second. Hundreds of spells were flying across the room, some hitting their targets and some not. We were fighting along with the adults; I could see my parents, Uncles, Aunt… and that made me gain more strength. The Death Eaters were falling down everywhere, leaving a woman in the middle. "Give up, Mrs. Lestrange." A black man said with an incredible voice. "It's the end of the line." "Never!" she screamed louder than ever. "Not even if you kill me!"  
"You'll be sent to Azkaban." The black man said. "Arrest them!"  
All the aurors stepped forward, casting special spells on the Death eaters so they couldn't move, and dissaparated to the department of aurors. "You are just like your father! But I wouldn't have you any other way" My mother said, squeezing me tight. She did the same to Albus, and brushed some hair out of Lily's pale face, kissing her blood- stained forehead. "You'd better get back to Hogwarts, I'll take you."  
Everything was over. We were taking Lexa and Lily to a safe place. I was incredibly happy.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm truly wordless... I'm updating after SUCH a long time... sorry guys; I'm endlessly sorry. My beta had some problems with sending the DocX back to me... so. yeah. But anyway, here it is now! This is my favorite chapter; you'll find out why!

But PLEASE review, people. This story can do with a few reviews... right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

* * *

**THINGS WE NEVER KNEW**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Erica's POV:**

"How are they?" I asked the old nurse worryingly. I gazed at Lexa, Lily, and Hunter… they were lucky to be alive. I tried to get my heart rate down, but it just wasn't working. My best friend was dying and there wasn't anything I could do about it. "You'll- you'll be able to heal them, right?"

"Of course I can heal them, I've never failed in my whole life!" she said, as if I had somehow insulted her. I sighed in relief. "But these kids have the worst injuries I have ever seen during my life at Hogwarts. They're even worse than Mister Potter! His worst injury was losing all of the bones in his arm… as far as I remember…." James and Max didn't even have the strength to chuckle, but James did snort. "This is not funny!" Madam Pomfrey snapped, glaring dangerously. "There are slight possibilities for them to not survive! Mr. Riddle's scars and bruises, for example, are out of my help; he's going to be transferred to St. Mungo's! And all you can do for Miss Winslow is to pray for her to stay alive! Now OUT!" She shooed James and Max out of the hospital wing, and then turned to me.

"I think you'd like to help; don't you?" she said a tad bit more softly. "You're a good girl; you can go and bring those mindless children who fought so I can clean their bruises."

I left the place, my hands still trembling from fear. I didn't have the stamina to run- I could barely walk I was trembling so much. All I could hear was Madame Pomfrey's words, over and over again, making me double over in pain, while clutching my stomach… _Slight Possibilities for them not to survive!_ …

I sat down, sweating and panting; I held back the tears as more pain hit me. _Mr. Riddle's scars and bruises, for example, are out of my help… __I had to hide my disappointment around the others; he almost died for her. I wouldn't know one person who'd do that for me. But, I had to remain myself so I wouldn't scare the others; positive, yelling, and perky.__ All you can do for Miss Winslow is to pray for her to stay alive… __I leaned out the window and threw up my lunch. After my stomach was empty, it still told me to vomit._

"Erica, do you see where you're going?" I raised my head to face Rose. Her hair was still messy, but she had washed her face. "Oh… sorry," I took my head out of the window, and wiped off the vomit. "D'you know where the others are? Pomfrey wants to see them"

"You go back to the hospital wing, Erica;" Rose patted my shoulder. "I'll bring the lot over. I know you'd prefer to be there right now… after all, two of the most important people in your life are there… well, I'll be going." She gave my shoulder a friendly squeeze before leaving. I groaned. Was I really that obvious about Hunter? Or was she just being her Intuitive self?

_Hunter_ was transferred by the time I reached the hospital. Lexa was still dangerously pale, with dark circles under her eyes that reminded me of the thunderstorm clouds. They weren't dangerous- But they alerted that danger was coming. Compared to her, Lily was perfectly healthy.

I sat on a chair between the two beds, holding my head in my hands. I let out a loud, long sigh, tucking then un-tucking my hair. "Miss Anderson... Please tell Miss Potter to eat when she wakes up, thank you. I need to check St. Mungo's letter again." Madame Pomfrey placed a plate of food beside Lily's bedside table and scurried off to her office.

Life is really very complicated. One day you're running around with your friends and you have no worries but your Potions essay, the next day you're watching your friend struggle between life and death. You'll give anything to make her live. There are times in our lives when our problems grow bigger than we can handle. James used to tell us about the Golden Trio's journey when we were younger. I used to wonder how exciting it could be when Harry Potter lost all of the bones in his arms or fell off his broom or fought the dementors all by himself… but now I understand how terrifying it can be… at times, I amaze myself with the strength I possess.

"W- Where am I?"

I jumped off the chair at once, looking around like a lunatic. Lily was touching her forehead suspiciously while sitting up. "What happened to my head?" she asked.

I sat back down, smiling at her. "You broke it." I stated. Her eyes widened in fear. "How do you feel, Lily?"

"Err- I'm fine I guess… how are the others? How's Lexa? Oooh, how's Hunter?" she gave me a knowing smirk before leaning in her pillows, her hair splayed out like a fan.

I frowned. How could almost EVERYBODY know how I felt… _ahem_… used to feel about Hunter? _I _was supposed to be the wacky, brainy one here, remember?

"You know what? You start eating," I suggested. "And I'll tell you all that happened, okay?" And with that, I started talking about all the events of Valentine's Day. I felt like I had been given an electric shock; everything that had happened today had played out in only several hours, but to me it felt like it had been a week.

"So he's transported to St. Mungo's?" Lily asked, taking a sip of her goblet of pumpkin juice. "But he'll be fine. We've got other important things to worry about. Lexa's in a dangerous situation… and everybody thinks Lexa and Hunter are together now, right? Oh, you do so too, don't you?" she added the last sentence by looking at me. "But how can you ever believe that? I mean, you think your best friend will ever cheat on you?"

"I have no feelings towards Hunter, If Lexa continues to date him- Or starts to, That's fine, and it's her choice" I crossed my arms, sitting back in my chair. Even saying his name brought back the vivid memory, he was so pale, covered in his own scarlet blood... I shook my head. He had brought this upon himself.

"But you told me she loved James!"

"I did! Well, she said so…"

"But it's obvious! The whole school knows they fancy each other!" Lily almost shouted. "But I'll tell you what. When-"

"OH MISS POTTER! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed happily, running to her. "How do you feel?"

"Good." Lily stated as Madam Pomfrey pushed a new goblet into her hands. It was a goblet full of a boiling purple liquid. "Don't worry, it's not hot." Madam Pomfrey added after seeing the look on her face. "It is actually very cold."

"It is actually very _freezing_." Lily muttered darkly after taking a sip. "It's like swallowing ice!"

"Poppy!"

The door opened, revealing a very worried professor McGonagall. She looked slightly pale, clutching the front of her robes and pursing her lips. "Good Lord! Miss Anderson! Are you still here?" her eyes found the nurse's face. "I'm sorry for being late, Poppy, but I was held by the minister. Please don't ask for the details," she added the last sentence hastily, throwing a cautious look at me and Lily. "Oh, Miss Potter, you're awake!" the headmistress said in a rather loud voice, changing the subject immediately. "How long is it now?"

"Err, about half an hour, professor…" Lily mumbled awkwardly, shocked by McGonagall's greeting.

"Well, actually, I was looking forward to having a word." The headmistress said. "A minute please, if you will, Poppy."

"But- miss Potter's just woken up! And her-" madam Pomfrey started protesting, but Professor McGonagall cut her off. "Only a moment," she said. "I won't take long."

The nurse hesitated, but left the room after receiving a meaningful look from the other woman.

"Now," McGonagall sighed tiredly. "I believe you know the reason I'm here."

"It's… about the battle… I suppose?" Lily said, raising a brow cautiously.

"Obviously;" she replied. "I need to know _all_ that happened. I need to inform you that _every single detail_ might be very important; so try not to miss anything."

A kind of awkward, uncomfortable silence filled the room, causing Lily's small sip of medicine to sound extremely loud. She put it away, turning a deep shade of pink. The headmistress's expressions didn't change.

"Well, it might sound really ridiculous and stupid…" I started "but…"

And I told her everything; and by everything, I mean _every_ single detail- And trust me, I even remembered what color the spells were- The only things I didn't say were my personal comments on Hunter's words and Lexa's responds.

"I need to check the Room of Requirement." Professor McGonagall muttered to herself after I was done. She scratched her chin thoughtfully, and then turned to me. "Are you completely sure Mr. Riddle wasn't under the Imperius curse?"

"Yes… or he would be fighting on Bellabi- err- Bellatrix's side. Their number was less than us after the Order's arrive."

"I have to check the room of requirement, still. It was destroyed at the second wizarding war… I suppose it's got a re- building power… that isn't impossible," she muttered to herself again. "And then I'll see if there's a letter from St. Mungo's… well, I'll be leaving you now."

"Can I take care of my patients now? Why is it whenever I have a Potter in my room, No one will let me do my job?!" Madam Pomfrey nagged under her breath as she walked in, cursing dark wizards. "I'll be giving you a dreamless sleeping potion Miss Potter," she said grumpily. "You need a good sleep if you want your head like it used to be."

Lily grimaced before drinking the contents of the third goblet. "Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let my brothers bite." Lily giggled at her own joke before settling down, and closing her eyes.

Madam Pomfrey was examining Lexa's chest. I could hear statements like 'right next to the heart' or 'so close' or 'mindless people' once in a while.

"You are a close friend of hers, am I right?" she asked me after nearly half an hour, not bothering to turn.

"Yes," I answered, I started at the wall, counting the bricks. The last time I had been in here for one of James' injuries I had counted 1200 bricks, including the ceiling. The second time around was more accurate.

"Then I believe you might need to know more about her injury." She said, turning to face me. She looked worried, well, not the worried expression she used to wear in any situation, but a real worry. "This girl had been hit with the Cruciatus curse over ten times. Not many people can take this… with the stunning curse shot in her heart…and your friend is incredibly lucky to be _alive_… but the problem is- whether we can _keep_ her alive." I nodded along acting like I was totally cool, on the inside I was crying, screaming, yelling, and playing Quidditch with Bellabitch's head.

**James's POV:**

I had visited the hospital wing a few hours ago; my sister was feeling loads better, but my future girlfriend didn't seem to heal.

Erica barely left them. She did her best to be calm in front of the others, but when it came to us, she became extremely distressed. I never saw her at meal times, claiming she'll get something from the kitchens later, even in the middle of class she'd run out, looking positively green. But if she said she was eating, she was eating, right? None the less, I was starting to get worried.

Madam Pomfrey had told her about Lexa being in a very dangerous situation… well, obviously the worst person she could tell; and now she was being the worst version of her crazy self. That was a lot of yelling, and crazy comments about her past, and odd facts about food- The things that a girl can say about Bologna- It wasn't that hard to deal with these problems, I mean Erica was ALWAYS crazy; the real problem was Max.

Max had always been the kind of person to keep things in. Well, maybe it was good at times, but altogether, it wasn't really healthy. So, now I was having an absolutely wild best friend who jumped at me no matter what I did; it could be using the letters L or X too much, or just talking about my sister Lily. I had actually planned on telling him about my interests in Lexa, reminding him that I had allowed Lily to be with him too, in case he started to argue. But, I kind of gave up on the idea after seeing him almost kill a guy who had visited the hospital wing, accusing him for _abusing_ his sister and _taking advantage of her_, all thought the boy had visited only to get a cough potion. So when my best mate left the great hall for a detention after dinner, I used the free time to pay Lily a visit.

Lily was, according to her usual appearances, very healthy and comfortable. She was drinking tea when I got there, reading that rubbish magazine, Witch Weekly.

"Oh hello, Jamsie!" she said, not bothering to look away from what she was reading- _How I Found My Soul mate, by Romilda Vane- _

"You seem pretty comfy here!" I teased, grabbing a chair and siting on it. "I'd fancy cracking my skull if it's always like this."

"Don't be so ridiculous," she mumbled, flipping the page, still not looking at me. "It was my last night here, so I thought I'd enjoy myself a little. Erica's love for the library finally paid off, she borrowed this for me- OH! There's something about dad!" she frowned, tracing the lines she read with her finger. After nearly five minutes, she snorted disapprovingly. "Oh, what rubbish! She admits she's tried slipping love potion in his food over two times!"

Dumbstruck, I grabbed the magazine to read it on my own. On the page was the picture of a woman with long, black hair, a stupid girly smirk playing on her lips. She covered her mouth with her hand and did something that seemed to be a Sickly sweet giggle. I shuddered disgustedly and started reading.

"_HOW I FOUND MY SOUL MATE"_

_BY ROMILDA VANE_

I skipped the first paragraphs, reaching the part Lily was showing with her finger.

"… _during my fourth year at Hogwarts, the famous Harry Potter was believed to be The Chosen One. Well, we all know how attractive it can be, having the most celebrated boy in your school. Another exciting event was also the Slug Club. A club created by the potions master, accepting only the most up and coming potioneers as members. To make a long story short, I was determined to go with Harry Potter to the Christmas party thrown there, therefore, I tried using the love potion. Well, this short story brings us to tip twelve, obviously._

_TIP 12- DONNOT try the love potion to attract a guy. Boys become easily suspicious at Valentine's Day, so they'll notice if you try to give them something edible as a gift. _

_Back to our story now. As determined…"_

I raised my head, staring at Lily with wide eyes. "Is it always like this?" I asked her, my voice laced with shock.

"I don't know… I usually read Snitch Secrets. Erica brought it to amuse me…" Lily shrugged absentmindedly, glancing at the Daily Prophet. "But I guess all this fuss is just because of Valentine's Day. You know, it's not for today."

I threw the magazine aside, glaring at it. "Why do they let them publish this crap?" I asked my sister, who seemed to be paying no attention at all.

"Oh come on James it's just a MAGAZINE!" she flipped the newspaper to check the advertisements, sipping her tea. Then, she finally raised her head to look at me for the first time. "Besides, girls like to read this stuff. It might be a bit cheesy, but I personally like their styling tips. There was once a page about decorating your broom… anyway, the robes they show are really nice too."

Obviously, there was no point arguing with her. Like my Mum, Lily always won at the end… maybe because, being my sister, my 'James versus Sirius' charming good looks didn't work on her. Still, my charms sometimes worked on Mum… only if I added some modesty to my voice to sound like dad.

I took a look at Lexa over Lily's shoulder. She was still incredibly pale, and she looked so helpless with those scary dark circles under her eyes, she looked like someone broke her cheekbones. But Merlin's left sock, I could kiss her anyway, and I didn't care if my baby sister was sitting there, or that she was unconscious…

"I'm worried for her, James."

I couldn't take my eyes of her; I walked over to her, sweeping the hair out of her eyes, like Erica did. The girl may be a nut, but she knows how to take care of my girl.

"I said I'm worried about her. It's been three days now, and she's still unconscious. All she has is terrible nightmares, and she can't even wake up. I hear her whimper and moan sometimes… Pomfrey reckons she must be really strong to… to make it."

Her words dug their way into my head, sinking inside in an unpleasant way. What if she didn't…? No. She _would_ live. She _would_ say yes to me. We _would_ have a life together. Bellatrix couldn't separate us; Neither could life- or death.

"James, she likes you a lot." Lily suddenly began after a long silence. I looked at her, gob smacked. I thought she would say yes just to give us a chance, not because she actually liked me.

"How do you know?" I whispered, lightning struck and confused. "Still, it can't be. She stayed to hook up with that Toe-rag, Hunter, didn't she?"

"No, you idiot! You've got it all wrong! Bellatrix ordered him to bring her, so that she could pull you in the game, so that dad would come to save you. She was using us to pull dad in and take revenge!"

"Is that one of Erica's Conspiracy theories? Because you DO remember last time, right?" I shuddered at the memory.

"Dad told me." Lily stated coldly. "And by the way, Erica is one of my best friends, so don't go around talking about her like that again!"

"WHAT? But I didn't say anything!" I said in a loud voice, a bit too loud, obviously.

"SHOUTING AT THE HOSPITAL WING?!" we both turned to face one very angry Madam Pomfrey. "IT'S VERY LATE! MY PATIENTS NEED THEIR SLEEP! OUT!"

"Well, good night James." Lily smiled faintly, patting my shoulder.

"Yeah, good night to you too." I said. The nurse started pushing me out of the door. "See you tomorrow!" I managed to say be for she slammed the door in my face. My high spirits sank as I headed for the boys' dormitory. Sure I was happy to see my sister in such good mood, but hearing all that terrifying stuff about Lexa… well, all I could do was hope.

Max was sitting on his four- poster bed when I approached the dorm; he was rubbing his wrists. "Filch got me to polish all the ruddy armors!" he whispered furiously as I pulled off my shirt and pants then sunk under my covers. "_All the bloody armors of this bloody school! _Can you ever believe that?"

"I visited the girls." I sighed "Lily will be released tomorrow." Max smiled, but he quickly stopped it.

"It's okay…" I sighed again, sitting on my bed. "I'm not going to _hunt you down and slaughter you like a pig_, just because you like my sister."

"How's Lexa?" he asked quickly, changing the subject while wiping some sweat from his brow.

"Alive… but, as Pomfrey says, the problem will be KEEPING her alive." I looked at my best mate knowingly. "When she comes round again, mate, don't play the big brother role for her anymore. She doesn't like it… I mean you're twins… we've got to keep her happy."

There was a heavy silence for a minute or two. I had either gone too far, or said the right things. Well, the worst he could do to me was punching me in the face, right? But then, Max looked up at me, a somehow sad look on his face. He was tugging at the hem of his shirt. He suddenly shrugged, letting go of his shirt and sighing loudly.

"I lose, mate." He suddenly spoke. "I think it's time to, y'know, get things straight. I've known you like her since last summer, when you came over with Lily and Albus. I tried to stop it but… well; it was stupid of me, really. And you didn't accuse me for fancying Lily, so… I- I guess… yeah, I guess I should do the same."

"Did you just… say it?" the words jumped out before I could stop them.

"Yeah… yeah, I did," he muttered. But as if he was hit with an electric shock, he sat straight, glaring at me. "But if you ever hurt her… or go with another girl or-"

"I won't!" I almost snapped. "But…" I grinned widely, clapping his back. "Thanks mate; I know how thick you are." Max seemed as if he wanted to take his words back, but he just sat there, looking at me.

**Lexa's POV:**

"Is she alive?"

"OF COURSE SHE'S ALIVE, MAXIMUS, DON'T TALK NONSENCE!"

"It's alright, Erica, calm down. He was just asking…"

"WELL, A HIGHLY STUPID QUESTION, IF YOU ASK ME-"

"You still don't need to yell at him like that…"

"James, just because he's let you snog his sister doesn't mean you should-"

"I didn't let him snog my sister!"

"Well, obviously Max, they'll be doing it whether you want it or not. My brother won't ask for your permission before doing it- I'm not taking sides, though!"

"You shouldn't talk loudly while sitting at her bed. I read it in a book; it said it affects her memory…"

"Here comes the rosy bookworm, people."

"Fred!"

"Roxanne!"

"Well, you know, I think he's slightly right-"

"Donnot talk about her like that, Maximus Winslow!"

"QUIET! ONE MORE LOUD WORD AND I'LL FORCE YOU OUT!"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey…"

And silence filled the room. I hadn't quite understood the things I'd heard; I felt so stiff and numb… and I hadn't the slightest idea of the place I was in. I could tell there was a lot sitting around me, but that was because I had heard them speak. I decided to slowly, carefully open my eyes…

"ALEXA! OH MERLIN'S PANTS!" Erica's voice was muffled in my hair as she threw herself upon me, squeezing her arms around my neck and sobbing hysterically. The pain was breath taking. No matter how happy and grateful I was to see her again, my breath was stuck in my throat by the pain it caused.

"She can't breathe, let go!" Rose's voice called anxiously and Erica rushed back, looking at me with red, puffy, worried eyes.

"You've been crying your eyes out, Erica." I panted as I tried to sit up. She gave me a relieved, watery smile, stepping forward to help me. I took a look around when we were done. All the people who broke into Malfoy manor were there. Max and Lily were grinning, James was flashing one of his gorgeous smiles, Roxanne, Fred, Albus, Rose, and Louise were beaming happily, and Erica's eyes were full of tears. "How long has it been?" I asked them casually, brushing some of my bangs out of my eyes.

"A month," Lily mumbled. My jaw dropped. "Yes, it's been a month. We were starting to think…but now you're conscious again anyway…"

"We heard you whimper and moan sometimes, Lexa." Rose said with a very McGonagall- ish voice and expression on her face. "What were you seeing?" The others moved a bit closer to hear every word. It seemed like the subject was highly interesting for them.

"Well…" I began, "I didn't exactly _see_ anything… it was more of a_ feeling_… it was, like, pain… and torture. I don't really know, but it hurt- I remember that." If I wasn't feeling like I was, I would probably laugh at their expressions. Max, Louis, Fred, Roxanne, and James seemed terrified. Erica and Lily looked shocked, and Rose was, well, thinking. For a brief moment, I thought she's found out about my obvious lie.

"I need to check it again, but, I believe it's one of the side effects of the Cruciatus curse. It always depends on the number of times you've been cursed, and the curser… well, Bellatrix Lestrange was a very powerful one."

Just then, the door of the hospital wing opened to reveal Madam Pomfrey. She looked distressed, but then her eyes fell on me.

"Oh dear, here she comes." Lily whispered.

"Miss Winslow!" Madam Pomfrey hurried to my side, laying her hand on my forehead and checking my temperature. "Thank goodness! I have to say I can't believe this… we started to think you won't make it… but you're very weak. I'm keeping you in for another four or five weeks- and DON''T argue with me over this or I'll call the headmistress!" she took out a goblet out of nowhere and filled it with a sunshine yellow liquid. "Drink it." She handed it over to me, nodding approvingly as I started to drink it. To my surprise, it tasted really good. "It brings your strength back."

Madam Pomfrey suddenly turned to face the lot sitting around me.

"Only six visitors are allowed!"

"We'll go." Rose said, giving her cousins a meaningful look. "Potters, Weasleys, let her have some time with her friends." They all bid me goodbye kindly, some even hugging me, though very carefully. Only Erica, Max, and James remained on my side.

"So, what do you like to do?" asked Max casually.

"Lots of things," I replied. "I'd like to go for a walk, or play a little Quidditch… I don't know; fun stuff. But I'm not _allowed_ to leave this bed. I have to be here for a whole bloody month…" I snorted rather grumpily. James laughed.

"Well, at least you don't have to do homework!" Erica said cheerfully, after paying James one of her famous glares. "And you don't have to take the exams like us; McGonagall told me." Both of the boys looked rather jealous. For the first time after a while, I laughed. Erica looked gleeful.

"Don't you want to go eat something?" I asked them nearly half an hour later. Max was starting to get impatient, and James was sort of uncomfortable.

"Oh, no, I don't need to eat… I'll stay until you finish your lunch." Erica said absentmindedly, waving an airy hand.

"But you haven't been eating properly ever since we came back!" Max told her with wide eyes. "You'll end up in the hospital wing too!"

"I'm _Fine, _Maximus!" Erica said coldly "I've been eating fine, besides if I do end up in here I'll be glad, because then, I can be with Lexa" James shook his head, oddly reminding me of Rose. "We'll go then." He told me, grabbing the collar of the other two's robes and pulling them backwards toward the door. "We'll come and see you again before the lessons start."

And they left.

~PPE~

"Well then, good night miss Winslow." Madam Pomfrey bid me, closing the door of her office. A sudden silence filled the room, filling my head and ears. I didn't like it quiet; I never did since I was a child. I sighed wearily, rolling to my side and pulling the blanket over my shoulder. I closed my eyes and yawned, snuggling in the soft fabric of the sheets…

_Crack._

I jumped up, looking around, alarmed. The sound was like unlocking a door… was somebody breaking in? Why? I swallowed, hearing the odd gulping sound inside my throat. I heard the door open, and I cursed the darkness of the room; even the moon was covered with thick, grey clouds. The stranger sneaked in, closing the door behind him… or herself. "_Muffliato,_" he whispered; it was definitely a boy, and he had just cast a spell. I quietly checked if I could still move. It was a spell I didn't know, so I had to check all the effects it didn't have, to discover its actual purpose. Calm down Lexa, I told myself; but it didn't work. I heard my wild heartbeats, echoing inside my ears.

"_Lexa?_" whispered the burglar, causing my whole body to freeze. "_Lumos-_" A blue light appeared behind the curtains of my bed, and I heard footsteps coming towards me. "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die…" I mouthed, pressing my eyelids together. To my great horror, I heard the sound of drawing back curtains…

"Lexa?!" a terribly familiar voice said, in a rather surprised tone. I opened my eyes.

"James! HOW ON-" I exclaimed, but my voice was muffled as he pressed his hand on my mouth and shushed anxiously. "- oh, right, sorry…" I whispered awkwardly when he let go. He sat down, turning on some of the lights with his wand, giving it an extra wave to cast a silencing charm on both the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey's door. I was just watching him. Why was he here at this time of night? He was alone, and he had sneaked in just to… see me maybe? But- I mean, the only reason I could think of was the most, extremely impossible thing.

"What are _you _doing _here_?!" I asked him in a low voice. "It's almost midnight!"

"I know." He said in a husky whisper. Damn, he was so sexy at times… the wrong times, particularly. "But I had to see you… we need to talk."

"What about?" I asked again. Okay now this was truly confusing. Imagine being visited by your crush in the middle of the night, being silenced with his hand on your mouth, and listening to him whisper he had to see you with an IT voice. And then, he tells you you need to talk. Truly confusing, really…

"I need to ask you some… some questions." He said. "They've- they've been on my mind for a while now and… well, you're the only one that can answer…"

"You remind me of Hunter." I told him. "He told me the same things before taking me to the Room of Requirement."

"What did he do, can you tell me?" he asked with slightly cross expressions. Why didn't anybody understand the fact that I- did- NOT- love- Hunter? "Nobody knows how you got in there…" he told me.

I explained all of our conversations, but my voice somehow went off when I reached the part where I saw Bellatrix Lestrange. Just thinking about that terrible pain, it was breath taking. "She Crucioed me James… a million times… I-" Tears started rolling down my eyes. I nearly killed myself to hold them back, but they kept coming. I wasn't supposed to cry in front of James! It would ruin everything! But he took me by surprise; he put his arm around my shoulder and and squeezed me a little bit, careful not to hurt me.

"It's alright, Lexa." He said in a low, soothing voice.

"I'm- I'm fine, really…" I blabbered out, harshly wiping my eyes with my sleeve and faking a smile. "It just- happens sometimes and, well- I mean, I don't cry usually but it- I mean, since that day it just sometimes happens, when I think of- yeah, I'm just fine… really-"

"There is nothing wrong with crying." He told me. "My dad says that anyway… but, did you just say he asked you to go with him? He _knew_ you were staying? But how?"

"Bellatrix had sent the letters." I said. "So that she could kidnap me. She thought it will make you run to my rescue and then…" I stopped dead. _The cute little girl who filthy Potter fell for…_Bellatrix had told me back then. Was _this_ the reason she had kidnapped me? Did James feel something and…?

"… and then pull my dad in the game and take revenge." James finished the sentence I was saying. "Yes, my dad had told Lily. Lexa-" he ran a nervous hand through his already messy hair; it must be important, since it was his nervous habit. I could also see he was just a bit anxious, according to his expression.

"Yes, James?"

"Err, well, I need to ask you something…"

"Yes?"

"Well, I don't mean anything but- I mean…"

I was getting rather impatient. I wanted to shout _spit it out already!_ But my mouth could just speak nice words… pretty odd, I know. So instead of that spitting thing, I said, "It's okay, ask it."

"It's- about that day…"

"Ask, James."

"Did…" and he suddenly became determined, and a bit annoyed, to my surprise."Did you and Hunter do anything together back there?"

"What?! Well, of course we did-" James cut my off with a kind of angry groan. "So you admit it!"

"What do you mean?!" I asked, shocked and angry. "Of course, we fought together! Against that insane witch! Is anything wrong with that?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, it is!" he nearly shouted. He was suddenly furious, his voice rising with every word. "You could have waited for me! Who told you to trust him anyway?"

"I was alone James! He was the only one to trust!" I snapped angrily. It seemed like nobody understood; I had been cursed to death by one of the most dangerous Death Eaters, and all people seemed to care about was my being with Hunter. Even Erica, although she was an angel to me these days, couldn't perfectly hide that hurt look in her eyes when the subject changed to me and Hunter's fight against Bellatrix. "I had no idea about the plans behind this! And about that waiting thing you said, are you saying I should have asked Bellatrix to wait until you came?_ Sorry Mrs. Lestrange, but I can't come with you. I have to wait for James potter to come and rescue me… just wait and then we can go together!_"

"Oh that's nonsense." He spat bitterly. "You wanted to hook up with Hunter and-"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?!" I raged at him. "You call being Crucioed _hooking up _with someone?"

"I just don't like you to go around with different guys!" he shouted. "First that Hornby boy, then Hunter… and you don't even care about your best friend's feelings-"

To the best of my abilities I stood up the best I could. I wobbled a bit at first but it was easy enough. "How dare you tell me I don't care about her?!" I yelled. "And what do you care who I go out with? The day I went out with Andrew Hornby, you were pretty busy snogging some horny blonde girl in a dark alley! I'm surprised you even noticed I was there!"

"YOU-"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN, POTTER!" I was out of control. My whole body was shaking from anger, my voice was cracking again, and my eyes were being filled with tears. "What do you care what I do? What do you care who I go out with? Because I'll always be your best mate's bloody twin sister, won't I? Just let me get this straight, once and for all, WHY do you even care about me?"

I was panting, tears streaming down my face, but I didn't care; I didn't wipe them away. James Potter was standing in front of me, his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. He opened his mouth to answer me.

"Because… because-"

And he stepped forward, grabbed me around the middle, and kissed me fiercely. I was lightning- struck. I stood there, enveloped in the boy I loved, and he was kissing me with so much passion and love I just couldn't resist and a moment later, my fingers were tangled in his silky, unkempt hair, and I was kissing back with the same fierceness. It was sensational; he held me tight, his left arm safely wrapped around my waist as the other snaked its way up to the back of my neck. My fingers were busy living my routine daydream, playing with his hair and caressing his neck and… and he turned it into a whole snogging feast. For a good few moments, I had no doubt I was in heaven.

He slowly pulled away, his hands still around me. He gazed into my eyes like he had never done before… _never done before…_ I gasped, pulling back and clapping my hands on my mouth.

"What happened?" James asked, alarmed. But I was far too shocked to answer him properly.

"No, you- you didn't…" and I ran out of the hospital wing.

"LEXA!" I heard him shout after me, and I multiplied my speed, running insanely with the blurry vision caused by my endless tears. I slipped because of some wax that must have been spilt on the floor, still bawling I found the girls' bathroom and hurried into it, closing the door behind me and locking it. A silencing charm was all I had to do before falling on the ground in a sitting position and sobbing my heart out.

Why did I run away? The first moment we were biting each other's head off, and then he was kissing me… and I had kissed back. I couldn't resist the urge; the boy I had wanted desperately since last year was doing things I had only dreamt of in my dizziest daydreams and it was just impossible to hold back or anything… but when it was over and he looked me in the eyes… I realized what we had only just done. I, Alexa Georgia Winslow, had snogged James Sirius Potter. And then, like a ton of bricks a thought had hit me; this was just another one of his flings. This would only be a relationship for a couple months; not many people married their Hogwarts sweetheart. Then I would lose one of my most treasured friendships just because I had liked him once upon a dream. So I just ran.

It took me nearly half an hour to calm down. I sat straight at once; where was I to go now? I knew James was still sitting in the hospital wing, probably too confused or hurt to leave. I just couldn't face him again, no after what I had done. I sat there for another quarter, worrying about the next day. After what seemed like fifty minutes to me, I slowly stood up, unlocked the door, and quietly slipped out of the toilet. I slowly walked to the hospital wing, stopping a foot away from the door. I took a deep, silent breath, and slowly walked to the door, swallowing as I pushed it open. I don't know why, I mean I had to feel exactly the opposite, but a deep sorrow filled my heart when I walked in.

James Potter was gone.


End file.
